The White Sentry
by Assassin'sCreed1786
Summary: Lien-hua embarks on a difficult mission – one that takes her throughout the all four nations and protects the Avatar and shows her the true connotation of the Order of the White Lotus. To demonstrate her obligation, Lien-hua must defeat the enemies who bring the world unbalanced. Love, fear, and betrayal, no matter how you'll face your qualms and the adrenaline is infinite.


**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

* * *

 **Warning: This contains scenes of violence, mature and strong languages.**

 **"Bold Italic" = over the mic**

 **"Italic" = over the people thoughts P.O.V.**

 **"Normal" = English**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life of hunting you down and now..._

 _And now we're friends_

 _Yeah.. we are friends_

 _I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in block of ice, the world is so different now_

And it's gonna be even more different and we'll rebuild it together." - Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang.

* * *

The history had occurred in Republic City - a city that represented love, independence, opportunity, and peace. A home for all nations for future generations. This city was built upon what was once the region of a Fire Nation colonies and was founded by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko after the end of the Hundred Year War.

The city has established the architectural and high-tech complexity to make skyscrapers, resultant in important high-rise development. Stylistically, the city normally includes traditional decoration with far more cutting-edge structural methods, such as the project of City Hall and the Pro-Bending Arena. In spite of this, there are still landmarks built fully in a traditional style, such as Air Temple Island.

Underneath the city, there is a wide and long tunnel network. The metropolitan area is alienated into many boroughs. Being a modern urban center, Republic City claims note-worthy high-rise expansion as well as the common use of automobiles, motorcycles, and airships.

For many years, started to experience demographic and political problems as a direct consequence of its nature as a large city. This city has the largest corruption and civil unrest downtown suffers from organized crime as much as the remainder of Republic City. Such as Triple Threats is the largest triad than Red Monsoon, Agni Kai or other bending triads of the whole city.

While the Triple Threats planning a turf war, but thwarted by the Equalist the non-benders society and captured by their leader named Amon in order to remove their bending permanently. Several months later, Avatar Korra has finally defeated Amon and his Equalist dispersed after the shocking discovery that Amon was actually a water bender and a blood bender. Several hours after the end of Anti-revolution, metal bending officers found burnt wreckage on Mo Ce Sea which had two dead bodies are severed. The bodies were taken back to the Republic City for further investigation; which later confirmed that are both wanted brothers of Amon a.k.a (Noatok) and Councilman Tarrlok.

Shortly after the end of the Anti-Bending Revolution to replace the United Republic Council, which had been deemed unable to effectively protect the community's interests, the presidency was founded in 171 AG. Raiko a non-bender who won against a single opponent was elected the United Republic's first president. Aside from this, though, a remainder of Equalists chose to remain resistance and went into hiding to dodge detection for the following six months. Thankfully, the United Forces had placed the city on high alert.

There was a new threat yet again on Republic City; the assault of the Dark Avatar; which later defeated by Korra. The Dark Avatar had managed to infect the metropolis with vegetation. The outburst results of Korra leaving the spirit portals opened and the Spirit Wilds began to overtake the city, thoroughly disrupting city life by forcing many civilians to move out of their homes and other public places.

* * *

171 AG

At Future Industries airport, as the airship is about to take off, it suddenly rumbled and squeaked with mechanical sounds. This airship was used once before, employed by Team Avatar to travel throughout the Earth Kingdom in search of new air benders.

Travelling to many great cities, carrying passengers, especially with children with shriek and laughter, enjoying the experience of flying. In the admits of the enjoyment there is a woman – a woman that very few know about the women's position as a high-ranking member of White Lotus sentry and she was formerly worked at the Police headquaters as Detective chief inspector (DCI). The last investigation she led went badly wrong...resulting in the death of her husband, she later joined the Order of the White Lotus. Hoping to let go of her past. But, it still haunts her.

She is known as Lien-Hua Qiaolian, born in the Earth Kingdom, but her father Xiao-ping Qiaolian originality in Fire Nation and serves in United Forces as captain. Lien-Hua is a joyless figure even traveling with her colleagues who know her acquaintance with Avatar Korra.

Alone on the upper deck, she has leaned herself on the metal railings, she let her herself be lashed by the strong wind and let her dark hair scatter-free. Fearing her neck will stiffen from the cold wind, she wraps a brownish cowl around her neck. She wears an indigo-colored outfit detailed in white, the back of her figure can only be distinguished by the length of her indigo cape. Also, she carries a sword, made especially in Fire Nation as a gift from Fire Lord Zuko who recognized her potential skill. Standing in awe towards the crimson sunset she decided to make this a routine for the next few days before returning to the cabin, leaving the sunset to continue undisturbed.

Sentries keep a close watch on her, but they mostly chat among themselves and sight-see around the airship. And they questioned, what kind of woman is she? Why does she keep her distance from others? What is her past?

They theorize about her identity behind her back as they continue to stare at her. Eventually, she noticed a few low-rank members gawking at her; she narrowed her dark-brown eyes at them like she nearly frowns at them. They scattered with one look, now knowing that she never liked to be stared at. She sighed.

Weeks turned to days, gazed at the clouds partly covering the dusk horizon. With such beauty and awestruck view, where the ocean below is merged with the horizon sky. Eventually drifting towards a small speck of land known as Kyoshi Island; named after Avatar Kyoshi.

They finally reached their destination as the airship is lowered to the sea; several miles away from the Island. The aircrew released the ramp making their way towards the small ship heading towards the small island. Before they do so, they are approached by metal bending officers who are checking passenger's identification pass, before they board the small ship.

Their journey is coming to an end, she looks back at the airship for the last time as it slowly rises back to the sky. Remembering the sights, she saw during her journey she is reminded that the Harmonic Convergence is nearly over and she is finally home. She closes her eyes and felt a moment of relief, something that she never felt for a long time.

"Thank goodness I'm... home." she smiled.

* * *

Carrying her things and yet nearly stumbled over the dock and her things to drop and caused a sound a thud. She miserably regrets making too much effort bringing unnecessary things such porcelain dolls, gifts, and art equipment. Perhaps Lien-Hua decides to leave her services as a High Sentry and focused on her daughter more. It's a habit for her.

"Mama!" a child's voice echoed in shrieked with happiness. The girl is no more than four years of age or five perhaps, Chen. Lien-Hua lost to her thoughts back then when she received a letter from the Order. Said it was an important six-month mission, her face was hot in white anger later grieved in tears. Leaving Chen to the carer's; Madam Yin and promised Chen that she will write letters.

Chen ran down to the docks where her mother stood. She wrapped her small arms around her mother's waist. Lien-Hua bends down and cuddled her tight hug, and pecked her on the right cheek and forehead. Finally able to look at her, she had not grown that much, but her dark hair was longer than before. Chen did not let anyone else cut her hair than her own mother. _Did she wait for me for her long time?_

"I miss you mama and what took you so long?" she complains. She was amused and says, "I'm sorry my child, you know mama."

"Look at you, Chen!" Lien-Hua had quickly observed Chen's appearance. "Why haven't you cut your hair yet?" she picked up and feel how brittle the hair was. "Look at it, you haven't washed- did you threatened Madam Yin again?" Her voice was low, but tight with anger.

Chen never saw her angry, she can tell by her voice and her eyes. "Sorry mama," said it in a stuttering voice.

Chen looked down and starts to blush and fiddling her fingers but, Lien-Hua sighed in annoyance and replace her loving smile, ruffled Chen's hair with bare hand before she meets the eye and said. "You're better not doing it again." Chen saw a small smile forming on her mother's face, it made small wrinkles form at the corner of her eyes, and dimples on her cheeks.

"Promise me you _won't_ do it again," Lien-Hua said in strict.

Chen smiled back. "Yes, mama I promise," she reassured.

"Good, I'm just going down to meet Madam Yin. We'll be back to our house."

She notices Chen's behavior changed so sudden shock, she digging her fingers into both palms and looking down and avoiding suspicious eye-contact from her mother. _It looks like she got into some trouble?_

"It seems that _you'll_ get into trouble more after we finish chatting with Madam Yin, then ground you," she growled.

Lien-Hua releases the embrace and she picked up most of her belongings. She and Chen headed towards Madam Yin's cottage and apologize on behalf of Chen's behavior. It is been a difficult year for Lien-Hua, perhaps it is time to form of obedience and sending Chen's off to school. Hoping everything will fall into place, her new career and attitude as a full-time mother, and away from dangers and horrors. Just like Lien-Hua's mother, was a proud, fearless and bold woman - a retired Kyoshi Warrior. Lien-Hua was trained by her mother's guidance at the early age - her unique and individual fighting style against benders and non-benders.

 _Indeed, she was a good mother but,_ closing her eyes hoping to hear her voice. _I wish you'll feel proud of me, mother._

"Aah Lien, I'm so glad that you're safe, after what happened at Republic City," Madam Yin said in relief. She kissed her cheek to cheek. She was relieved to see Lien in one piece. Madam Yin was an elderly lady: an easygoing and tender heart, she was wearing a simple green and yellow attire, her hair tied back into a bun, fringes covered her brow.

"It's good to see you too Madam Yin," she says.

Madam Yin looked down and she sees Chen hiding behind her mother and smiled. "Hello Chen," she said.

Chen flinched away from the corner of her eye and clutching her mother's soft fabric. Lien-Hua patted her small hand on calm manner.

Lien-Hua had enough herself of the embarrassment of Chen's foul behavior before they will escalate further. She shrugged. "Yes, it was a shocking at first, Amon and his so-called evolution and turn out to be a water bender and blood bends too. And second, the Dark Avatar!"

She wonders if any water-benders can masters the art of blood bending. She thinks the worst outcome for the future. _What will happen to us?_ She looks back at her daughter and shook her thought. She cannot cloud her judgment and needs to let go of the incident.

She claps her at Madam Yin and says, "Again I'm so sorry, a six-month mission is never been easy for either of us: this time I will never leave her." Chen felt it even more embarrassed and try to avoid eye-contact. Especially mother.

Her eyes were twinkled with splendid news for Madam Yin, she has never liked Chen at first; due to her spoilt and pamperedness. Chen was never brought up in the habit of obedience but she understands Lien's situation well. Madam Lee is hoping Lien's status is better than before. Last time she was clueless or weak-willed and now; she is known for her fiery temper and strict demeanor. The Order of the White Lotus has changed her and promoted into higher ranks. In time, Lien-Hua will use her experience to approve on Chen.

"Oh it's fine dear," she lied. "I'm just going down to buy something in the market with my husband. We'll discuss this another time." She grabs her purse and ducked out of the door and down the path before Lien-Hua could notice in her pretenses.

"Let's go, mama," she gently pulls her arm eagerly to come home. She looks at Chen with beaming face and encouraging her to get her moving towards their cottage.

They climbed the on the hill and walk past the small bridge and they could see their steeply pitched thatched roofs to prevent the next season of rain and snow. The cottage is on the left side neighboring other cottages and more on the top including Kyoshi Shrine. The best view down was down the hill, the market, the bay and the fishing port. And the right side is the big field and its a good place for growing and harvesting food. The technology was extremely useful for her people such as radios and telephones.

Before they could enter the cottage, Chen kicked the pottery slightly and presented the key to her mother. Lien smiled at her secret compartment and opening the door.

* * *

 _ **Lesson 1: Name meaning Mandarin to English names meaning**_

 _ **Chen** = 'Dawn', 'Great', 'Tremendous' or 'Break of the Day' (The Chen Dynasty was famous Chinese dynasty in the 6th century.)_

 _ **Lien-Hua** = 'Lotus Flower' - Pronunciation (lee en hwah)_

 _ **Yin** = 'Feminine', 'Moon', 'Shade' - Pronunciation (Jin) _

_**Mei** = 'Gorgeous' - Pronunciation (May) (Initially, it was used as a surname and as a surname it functions until today. And a feminine given name.)_

 _ **Xiao-ping** = 'Little peace' - Pronunciation (SHAW-pingk) _

_**Yong** = 'Courageous' - Pronunciation (YAWNK). (Currently, it can also be used as both feminine and masculine is given names. In Korean language, Yong is the name of the Korean dragon, the bringer of rainfall, related to agriculture and water._

 _ **Qiaolian** = 'Skillful Always' _


End file.
